


scratch me in the back and kiss me in the mouth

by mrs_brightside



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Willfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_brightside/pseuds/mrs_brightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a night ride through will/wolfgang's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratch me in the back and kiss me in the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ*
> 
> First of all: I suck at writing.  
> Second of all: I suck at writing smut.
> 
> As long as I'm at peace with it, I decided to write this fic only because I'm going nuts with this pairing and since their tag doesn't seem so popular right now, I hope it changes in the future. 
> 
> Anyways... I'm going to dedicated it to my Sense10 group at whatsapp because even though only a few of them ship this pairing with me, I'm hoping I can change that as soon as possible, lol. 
> 
> I guess that's it. I hope you guys don't think it's too awful. I accept constructive criticisms but if you're here just to shade me, please, go away.
> 
> Have a nice reading! :)

It started lower, and then it got higher.

                The sound of the loud music filled Will’s room and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. He saw himself standing in the middle of a crowd moving disconnected to the beat and tried to follow their rhythm even know he didn’t know why.

                “You’re horrible at this, aren’t you?” he recognized the voice shouting in his ears even know he had heard it only a few times. _Wolfgang._

                “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to be thrown at a party tonight.” Will responded while turning around to face the other sensate.

                Will noticed he didn’t have his shirt on and by the look – and the feeling - of the sweat at his chest he had been dancing for a long time now.  

                “So, this is how you spend your nights when you’re not breaking in and blowing up people?”

                “Well, among other things.” even though it was a foggy place, Will could swear he saw Wolfgang blinking at him. “C’mon, _cop_. Let me show you how we do it in Germany.”

                Will didn’t know why but he laughed at it. Then he tried to imitate Wolfgang moves but damn, he was a good dancer. For sure, he could be a competition for Lito. And he was the best dancer he had ever seen in his life.

                Somehow he had beer at his hands and increasingly he felt lighter at his own feet. For that moment, the only thing Will could feel was the vibration of the floor below him and the proximity of Wolfgang’s body almost touching him. So close but still very far.

                He closed his eyes and let the music fill his body like nothing else mattered. Not so soon, he felt the warmth of the hand caressing his back inside his shirt. For a moment he thought he should reject it but then he questioned himself why he would do such a thing. There were times that he did not feel something that good and he was not eager to get it over so fast.

                Even since Will discovered about the other sensates, his life was a chaos. Besides the fact he was suspended from his duty, there was a maniac trying to kill not only him but his others friends as well. _Whispers_ , Jonas called him. The name gave him shivers.

                “Stop thinking so much.” he heard Wolfgang whispering in his ear. “I’m here to make you forget about it for a while”

                How could he though? How he could forget about all of this when Wolfgang was part of all of it? How he could forget when being touched by him was one of the best things that have ever happened to him?

                When he opened his eyes again, Will was back at his room. Not his room exactly because he was not at home. See, it’s was Riley’s idea to hide him in a place in the middle of nowhere so Whispers couldn’t find any of them. For what he knew, he could be in a village in a rural city of South America or trapped in an island in the middle of the Pacific and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

                However he was not alone.

                Wolfgang had his naked chest pressed against his own and that tentative smile crossing his lips, the i’m-gonna-make-you-do-things-you-never-imagined kind of smile. Will imagined how many people he had already trapped in that kind of spell he casts at people.

                There were three things Will knew for sure at that point: he was in love with Riley. Wolfgang was in love with Kala. He was desperately attracted to him.

                They hadn’t spoken about what had happened between them, Lito, Nomi and their partners. There hadn’t been an opportunity to talk about it and it didn’t seem something they would be desperate to discuss having in mind what was going on.

                Except, Will had thought about it for a while now. More than he wished he had. Not that Nomi and Lito were not good but… Wolfgang. The policeman hadn’t been attracted to other men as far as he could remember but there’s was something about that German that made his mind repeatedly think about him since that day.

                Will knew Wolfgang was a thief. A murderer. And it didn’t matter to him. He didn’t imagine it would come to the day he would be so involved with a person that was so different from him. Or maybe he wasn’t. Will had been put himself at trouble since he was child and he always imagined that if he wasn’t a cop, he would have been a criminal. The thought of it make him smile.

                “What are you smiling at?”  Wolfgang questioned while caressing the back of his neck.  It took a moment for Will to remember how to speak.  
                 “I was imagining how we would look like if we were partners at crime.” He responded with a guilty look in his eyes.  
                 “I see.” The German replied. “Well, I don’t about the crime part, but don’t you think we can work about the partner thing?”

                Wolfgang’s fingers were now at Will’s lips. The policeman opened his mouth and let a groan escape through it. _Oh, damn._ He could already feel the erection growing at his fabric now and the feeling of pre-cum against his boxers.

                Will pressed his lips with ferocity against the other's mouth. He hadn't realized he was expecting to do it again until that moment. His will and self restrain had come to fail him now and, in that instant, he wanted Wolfgang more than anything in the world.  

                It was more like a fight: him and Wolfgang pushing each other through the room trying to please and be pleased at the same time and at the same intensity. It was the kind of thing Will had never experienced – not even in the first time he had done it with him – and it felt so good that he imagined if Wolfgang was expecting for it when he ‘invited’ him to that party that night.

                With a quick but gentle move, Wolfgang took off Will’s shirt and tossed him at bed. Keeping his glance at him, he unbuttoned his pants and let them meet the floor. As Will had already expected, he wasn’t wearing any boxers, of course. The German then helped Will to get rid of his pair and threw them across the room.

                “What are you looking at?” Will questioned after Wolfgang stood still looking at his body.  
                 “I’m contemplating you.” Wolfgang responded looking at his member and then back at him.  
                “What you think then?”  
                “You’re too hot to be a cop.”  
                “Besides what people think, we’re not all fat-aged-middle men that eat donuts all day.”  
                “I can see you aren’t.”

                Next Wolfgang climbed his body until they were touching each other at every centimeter of their skin. They fitted perfectly together with all their roughness and the friction between their cocks rubbing against each other.

                “Partying without me, guys?” a voice echoed through the room. Will lifted his head and saw Lito standing in the middle of the room with a hand already ready to unbutton his own pants.

                Suddenly, Will imagined if the others sensates were aware of what was happening too. He could feel his cheeks blushing with shame. He could not imagine how he would face the others, except for Nomi and Lito, if they knew what he and Wolfgang were doing.

                “Oh, don’t be ashamed, American boy. I’ve seen you doing worst. With me.” Lito spoke with the seductive voice Will was sure was created to suit own his characters but now it was a part of who he was.  

                Wolfgang finally turned his head to face Lito. He didn’t seem to be bothered at all with the situation.

                “Sorry, El Caído. Private party tonight. Maybe later.” Will couldn’t help to feel a little bit jealous by hearing this promise even though he was the one naked and hard under Wolfgang. He had already shared a lot but he couldn’t take the thought of him alone with Lito without him. He would have to work on that.

                “Okay. You know what to do if you guys need…  help.” It was the last thing Lito said before completely disappearing before their eyes. Wolfgang turned his attention to Will again.

                “ Now, where were we?” Wolfgang said while grabbing Will’s cock and then kissing his neck.

                It was amazing that even though they weren’t at the same place, Will could feel all the stimulus of Wolfgang touching him and how it affected his body. He had never felt something so good not even in own obscure dreams.

                Will could feel he was about to cum even though he had been holding and taking pleasure of the moment. He wanted to make it last as far as he could but he was so eager and needy of that he couldn’t take any longer.

                All of a sudden, everything turned black. Will felt like an electric wave running through his body and he feared for his own life because he thought he was going to explode from pleasure. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to see and breathe properly again after that.

                When it was finally over, all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing muffled by the pressure of Wolfgang’s buried neck against his face. Then the German rolled by his side and by the resonance of his laugh, he was pretty much as satisfied as Will at the moment. The sound of it made him feel any even better than he was already.

                Unexpectedly, Wolfgang got himself at his feet. Desperation took Will and by the look Wolfgang gave him, he had must showed pretty well because the German just looked at him and said “Don’t worry. I’m coming back when you’re ready again.” and kissed him teasingly in the mouth with the guarantee he would be back for more.

                By that moment, Will felt his heart a little lighter because knew that no matter where he was or what time what it: the night was only getting started for him and Wolfgang.


End file.
